Petits Secrets
by DoctorSunny
Summary: OS.   En revenant d'une promenade nocturne, Sean découvre Alex dans sa chambre. Il l'attendait. Et visiblement... il a un petit secret que le Hurleur compte découvrir.   Sean/Alex


Heyyy tout le monde ! Voici un One Shot sur le couple Sean/Alex (\o/ Mon couple favori avec Erik/Charles dans X-Men *-*) C'est la première fois que je fais une fanfic sur eux. Ca me stresse~ . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!~ genre : « nul », « omg horrible », ect. Je sais je suis négative é_è. Bref, bonne lecture mes petits écureuils~ 3

* * *

><p><strong>Petits Secrets<strong>

**« I hate you, little rascal »**

Il s'était faufilé dans sa chambre sans même qu'il puisse se faire repérer. Enfin... c'est que Sean pensait. A peine avait-il mit un pied dans son antre, qu'une touffe blonde lui sauta à la gorge.

- Mec, t'étais passé où ?

Son cœur avait sûrement du battre le record de rapidité au monde. Devant lui se dressait Alex alias Havok – Sean haïssait ce surnom. Le visage du blond demeurait inquiet et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Pendant un instant, il le trouvait mignon ainsi.

- Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ... ?

- Oh et bien je te cherchais partout, figure toi ! A chaque fois que j'entre dans ta chambre vers 20 heures, pouf ! T'es pas là !

- Et je peux te demander pourquoi tu viens dans ma chambre à cette heure et à « chaque fois » ? fit Sean avec un sourire amusé.

Alex devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et n'osait plus regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il se sentait tellement ridicule. Il n'aurait pas du entrer dans sa chambre. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

- Euh... je... eh ben...

- Oui ? encouragea Sean.

Alex soupira avant de se masser la nuque.

- Je n'arrive plus très bien à dormir depuis quelques jours et ... j'avais toujours besoin de te voir.

- Me voir ? Pourquoi ? questionna le rouquin, étonné.

_« Quel idiot ! Il ne comprend rien... » _songea Alex. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le grand lit de Sean, tout en regardant le sol qui était devenu intéressant. L'hurleur vint se mettre assis, en mode yoga, sur le lit, pas trop loin d'Alex. Celui-ci était gêné par cette distance devenue soudain proche et essayait de le cacher en regardant ailleurs.

- Parce que t'es le seul qui arrive à autant parler. Et ça m'endort !

Débile. Tout simplement débile. Il avait du inventé ce mensonge pour ne pas que Sean lui pose d'autres questions. Sauf qu'il n'y évita pas. Sean rigola et s'arrêta brusquement.

- Attends un peu... pourquoi t'es rouge ? Et pourquoi tu regardes le mur comme ça ? Je sais que je suis pas aussi beau que Erik mais ...

- Ne dis pas ça ! fit soudainement Alex.

Sean sursauta. Alex était habituellement un garçon sûr de lui et inexpressif. Il souriait de temps à autre, mais il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments comme ça.

- Tu me caches des choses, toi.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Allez, Aleeeeeeeex ! Dis moi touuuuuut !

Sean s'approcha du blondinet avec un large sourire, le sourire qui faisait tant craquer Alex.

- Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je te jure que je te chatouille! menaça Sean.

- Quelle vérité ? Arrête de t'approcher comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

Sean souriait intérieurement. Il allait gagner. Quand il vit qu'Alex ne dirait rien, il sauta sur celui-ci en lui tenant ses deux poignets, Alex cria. Sean qui n'avait rien d'autre pour le faire taire... vint l'embrasser. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et leur respiration accélérait. Aucun des deux adolescents n'osaient bouger et Sean avait un peu relâché les poignets de son ami – ou plus ?. C'est alors qu'Alex décida de prendre sa revanche, même s'il ne voulait pas arrêter le baiser, il tint à son tour les poignets de Sean et il renversa son corps sur le sien, se trouvant alors sur le rouquin.

- Hé ! T'as triché !

- Toi tu m'as embrassé. C'est de la triche aussi, fit Alex le plus sérieusement du monde.

- J'avais rien pour te faire taire !

- Dis tout de suite que ma voix n'est pas mélodieuse ! rigola Alex.

Il avait enfin repris son vrai caractère. Alors qu'Alex s'approchait du visage de Sean, une voix familière se fit entendre dans leur tête. Oui, dans leur tête _à tous les deux._

_« C'est bien beau l'amour, mais il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de crier, on entend tout. » _

**Charles Xavier est un sadique. **


End file.
